You're My Inspiration Baby
by Alex.Nunez
Summary: Alex uses her singing talent to win a trip to california, to compete in another contest and brings along some friends. but on the way will she be able to tell paige how she really feels? or will some one else steal paiges heart away. PALEX!
1. eyeore and navy

_**Hey guys! Alright! This is my very first fanfic! And I'm doing it for palex…well because I love them. And if you are reading this I'm sure you do too! Ok so I guess I need to do a disclaimer. Umm I do not own **__**Degrassi**__** or any of its characters. I just want a chance to show the stupid writers of **__**Degrassi**__** how the whole palex thing should have gone. Anyway. I'm dedicating this chapter to gold.star.speaker. Because he or she told me to do my own fic so I am. And don't expect this to be perfect or great! But I do hope that you enjoy!**_

**_bold-flash backs_**

**_Italicize-thoughts_**

_Chapter 1: My Inspiration_

_God finally! The last day of school! Right now I'm in Mr. Simpson's class sitting in the back. I could go and hang with Paige and Marco but I wasn't feeling to social at the moment. This morning mom and Chad woke me up extra early with their stupid yelling, and seeing as how I couldn't block it out I just decided to get up and get ready. Then just as I was about to walk out of the door, I accidentally bumped into Chad, and since he was to pissed off to care who it was he was hitting, he elbowed me in the face and sent me flying into the wall. At first I was really dizzy from the impact but then I came to my senses and hightailed it out of there. I ran all the way to school to make it there before any of the other students arrived. I rushed into the bathroom and cleaned off my lip. It was still split and kind of swollen but at least it had stopped bleeding. Then after a trip to my locker and a very painful half hour of listening to the stupid cheerleaders talk about their "Newest and coolest outfit" later, here I am, sitting in the back of the class looking like shit… hmm… Seems just about right._

I give out a sigh._ God! Could this class get any more boring?! _I lean my head against the wall and I start looking around for something to catch my interest, but I don't have to look far once I spot her. The infamous Paige Michaelchuck in all her glory. A small smile appears on my face. _God she is so breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair, her body, her eyes. Oh man her eyes! I mean she has got to have the most gorges pair of eyes I have ever seen It's just to hard to take your eyes away from such perfection._ my smile slowly turns into a frown when I see spinner. _oh god what is he doing now?! That jerk is putting his hands all over my Paigey! And she's letting him!…wait… _a small look of confusion comes across my face. _my Paigey?…where did that come form…anyway… she could do so much better than him._ I thought as I close my eyes in thought. _I mean she is way to good for him. She doesn't even notice how he treats her more like a dog than a girlfriend. _Another frown finds its way to my face._ And I'm not completely sure, but there is a rumor that he's been cheating on her with that manny chick. Who the hell in their right mind would cheat on __**her?! **__he doesn't deserve her. And she deserves so much better. I just wish that she could see that._

I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I look up only to find Paige staring back at me. Our eyes meet and she smiles at me. I return it and our eyes are locked for a little while longer.

"Paige!" I hear from Marco. She quickly re focuses her attention to Marco while giving him an innocent smile.

"ugh! Did you not just hear me?!" Marco says getting a little louder than he needed to.

"sorry hon." she said with her cute Canadian accent. "I just got a little distracted" she glances my way and gives me a quick wink. I smile and blush as she turns away. _I like it when she does that. It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside that I just want to sing high school musical with her…ok I am going to pretend that I did not just think that. I am getting way to soft. _

_sometimes I wonder if she feels the same about me. But then I see her with spinner and I know that she doesn't. it's just so hard to be around her! Not being able to tell her or show her how I really feel. Cus if I did…well…I might not have her in my life at all. Hey…that gives me an idea. _I pull out my red composition note book and grab my pencil and just start letting the words flow onto paper. _I love my little epiphanies! It just feels so cool to have the words just flow so smoothly onto paper. man I'm writing like a fricken mad woman!… ow! Cramp! Ok yeah good time to stop. _I set my pencil down and try to shake my cramp away._ man! Stupid cramp…ok all better now! Back to work I say!…ha-ha…I think I could have a career in voice overs…hmm…well maybe not…wow off topic much eh? Ok to the writing I say! _I picked up my pencil and was about to write when I heard her.

"Heya stud." _I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. I could never forget such an angelic voice…oh yeah…definitely too soft._

"Heya back." I said, not looking up. I notice how close she's standing and I look her up and down. She's wearing a pink shrunken blazer with a white tank top underneath. Oh and some very flattering jeans. Then I notice that I'm staring at a certain area that's not her face with a stupid smile on mine and I look away. I clear my throat nervously. "so, uh" I start off a little squeaky so I clear my throat again. "to what do I owe the pleasure of a lovely visit from princess pink?" I hear her laugh as she takes a seat next to mine.

"well I just noticed that you were a bit lonely over hear and decided to grace you with my presence." I smile as I finally look up at her. Her smile quickly turns into a worried expression. I look at her curiously and then it hits me. _damnit. My lip. _I try to look away but she places her hand on my cheek and makes me face her but my eyes look elsewhere. "Oh hon." she says in a soft whisper. "what happened?" finally my eyes meet hers with a '_what do you think?' _look. She understands and slowly traces my lip with her finger. I close my eyes as I lean into the comfort. No one has ever been so gentle with me like she has. Not even my mom. "we'll talk about this later." she whispers to me once again. I nod my head in agreement and open my eyes. I hadn't noticed how close she had gotten. I could feel her breath on me at this point. But I guess she realized it since she pulled away. She removed her hand from my cheek and folded her arms on the desk. I just sat there waiting for her to say something. _Or maybe I should say something_. Just as I was about to speak she said "ooh! Whatcha writing?" she said in her squeaky voice. I followed to where her eyes were. _Oh shit. My notebook. _

"Nothing." I quickly say as I try to cover it with my arm but she's to quick for me. She grabbed it and held it out of my reach.

"aww! Is my wee Lexi writing some lucky girl a love letter a love letter? She taunted me as she stood up. Yeah she new I was gay. In fact everyone did. They don't seem to have a problem with it either. Not that I'm complaining.

"Paige come on." I said as I tried to reach for it again but she held it behind her back. I stood up and reached for it again but she backed up a little. "Paige!"

"Alex!" she said in a mimicking tone. I continued to follow her until she was backed into a desk. She realized that she was trapped and quickly turned so that her back was facing me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her but she held onto to my book tightly. _Damn!_ I thought. _This girl has a death grip! _So finally I decided on a different approach. I unwrapped my arms and began to tickle the crap out of her sides. _yes! That's right! Squirm! Squirm you worthless earthanoid! Mwahahahaha!…ok no more invader zim for me. _"Ok ok! You win! Just please stop!" I lower my hands to my sides and smile victoriously. _oh yeah! Don't mess with the lexinator!…ok no more late night movie marathons either. _she turned around and handed over my notebook. "Not even a glance?" she's says with hope in her eyes.

"Nope. 'fraid not princess." I say as I walk back to my desk and put away my notebook.

" But that's not fair!" she whines with one of her famous Michaelchuck pouts. I can't help but laugh as I turn around to face her once more.

"Life rarely is my dear." I say as I lean in and poke her nose with mine. We both smile as we sit down next to each other.

"Hey there guys" I see Marco and the little gang walk towards us. "Hey." I say unenthusiastically as I watch Paige stand up and greet spinner with a kiss. _ugh. Gross._ I think as I roll my eyes. Thankfully it went unnoticed. Well maybe. I think Marco saw. "So any exciting plans for the summer?" he asked looking around at all of us.

"well I'm going to Ajax to visit my aunt." Said Hazel. I roll my eyes.

" wow. How exciting!" I say with sarcastic enthusiasm.

" well what's your plans for the summer?" she said taking a step forward. _oh a challenge I see? Not far you will go!…no more star wars too._

I was about to speak when I was interrupted once again. "Ok class! Settle down. I know that it's the last day of school but please try to maintain some self control." the class quickly sat in their seats. " ok I have an announcement to make. I'm sure that most or all of you are familiar with the show American idol. They are sponsoring a contest here in Toronto. The class instantly broke out into whispers.

"what's the contest?!" some kid shouted. We all turned and looked at him like he was an idiot. "what?" he asks. _what an idiot. _

"You have to write and sing your own song, and the winner gets to go to Hollywood, California with 5 other friends on an all expense paid trip to compete in the actual contest over there." Mr. Simpson concluded. The class immediately broke out into a wild, talking, frenzy. Hazel and Paige were talking about how cool it would be to go to California while Marco and spinner were talking about how cool it would be to be on TV. I just zoned out on them as I looked in the direction of my notebook. A smile made it's way to my face as I thought of entering the contest. _You see know one but Paige new about my musical talents, and seeing as how we've been friends since we were 11 of course she'd be the only one to know. Oh great…here it comes…a damn flashback._

_**ok! I have the cup-cake, the ice-cream, the movies, and the present. **_**I continued to make sure that I had everything I needed for tonight until I heard a knock at the door. **_**huh? Oh! Right! **_**"uhh…c-coming!" I rushed over to the door and almost tripped on the rug. "Ah!" I let out a small scream. I stood still for a quick second. **_**ok Nunez! Calm down! Be cool. It's just Paige. Your best friend. Calm down! **_**I took a deep breath and opened the door and was greeted by Paige Michaelchuck in all her very pink glory.**

"**hey!" she said happily as she pulled me into a bear hug. I hugged her back while trying to breathe. She seemed to notice my dilemma and let go as a small blush made its way to her face. I laughed a little. **

"**happy birthday." I said as I handed her a pink bandana. She looked at me confused but took it none the less.**

"**umm…thank you?" I gave another small chuckle.**

"**No! put it on silly!"**

"**Oh!" she puts it on her head.**

" **No." I say with a laugh. "like this." I take it off of her head and put it around her eyes. But at the same time inhaling her scent. Vanilla and jasmine. Beautiful combination. **

"**ooohhh. I get it now."**

"**I'm sure you do." she hits my arm playfully. "Ow!" I laugh again while rubbing my arm. "Ok follow me." I whisper into her ear as I lead her into the living room. "alright, uh you sit down," I lead her to the couch and she sits as instructed. "and I will be right back." I walk to the kitchen. "And No Peaking!" I yell over my shoulder. I quickly light the candles on the cup-cake and bring it into the living room. I set the cup-cake on the coffee table in front of the couch and sit next to her. "You ready?" I whisper softly into her ear. **

"**Mhmm." she says happily. I smile and slowly untie the bandana, enjoying the closeness. **_**Man she smells so good! **_**I**** toss the bandana next to the cake awaiting Paige's reaction but for some reason she still had her eyes closed.**

"**Paige?" I ask as I place my hand on her cheek. She slightly leans into it.**

"**Hmm?" she questions back.**

"**You can open your eyes now you know." she opens them slowly and softly blushes. But her embarrassment soon fades as a smile takes over her face when she sees the cup-cake on the coffee table. "You should hurry and make a wish before the candles melt onto the cake."**

"**Aww! Alex! This is so great! thank you!" she threw herself onto me knocking us both over on the couch with her on top of me.**

"**ow! Yeah hey I'm glad you like it but I don't think my spleen should be feeling pain!" she looked down.**

"**oh. Haha sorry." she said with some embarrassment. We both sat up.**

"**well, what are you waiting for?" make a wish! She smiled at me and blew out all the candles. **_**I got her a purple frosted cup-cake with little pink designs. Yeah I'm sure that you're thinking "well shouldn't it be the other way around?" well actually no. you see not many people know that Paige's actual favorite color is purple. I even started calling her Eyeore because of it. So in return she'd call me navy. You know, as in navy blue? Yeah well we would use those nicknames when we wrote to each other in class or when we would talk about each other to our friends but when we didn't want our friends to know it was each other that we were talking about. We had fun.**_

**We spent the rest of the night watching Disney movies and talking about everything and nothing at all. It was almost 11 when we checked the time. "well I better be going. Mom is gonna start to worry." she stood up but I quickly grabbed her hand**

"**wait!" she turned around surprised.**

"**what?" she looked at me questioningly.**

**I stood up. "Um well there is still one more present." she looked at me warily. "please Paige!" I promise it will only take a few minutes!" she gave me another weird look. "please?" I said in a soft whisper and with my bestest puppy dog eyes.**

"**oh alright fine. You know I can't resist when you give me that look." I smiled and let go of her hand.**

"**tis the power of the almighty lexi!" I heard her laugh as I ran into my room. I grabbed my guitar and headed back to the living room. She looked at me shocked.**

"**you play the guitar?" she asked me as I took a seat next to her.**

"**yeah. I started when I was in like the 4****th**** grade." I took it out of the case. I heard her laugh a little when she noticed the color of the guitar. Navy.**

"**Navy?"**

"**You know it" I smiled at her. **_**I pulled the guitar onto my lap and tuned it a little. Once I felt the tuning was set I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I started. I mean come on. I was about to sing for some for the first time in my life. And not just anyone. This was my best friend. "**_**I worked hard on this so no laughing ok" I looked at her sternly. She nodded her head in agreement. She stayed silent to show me that nothing would come out of her mouth until I was finished. "ok. Here I go." I closed my eyes and started strumming my guitar.**

"**I won't talkI won't breatheI won't move till you finally seethat you belong with meyou might thinkI don't lookbut deep inside in the corner of my mindI'm attached to yoummmmI'm weakit's truecause I'm afraid to know the answerdo you want me too?cause my heart keeps falling fasterchorusI've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's trueso I will not hideit's time to try anything to be with youall my life I've waitedthis is trueyou don't knowwhat you doevery time you walk into the roomI'm afraid to moveI'm weakit's trueI'm just scared to know the endingdo you see me too?do you even know you meant me!ChorusI've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's trueso I will not hideits time to try anything to be with youall my life I've waitedthis is trueI know when I goI'll be on my way to youthe way that's truechorusI've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's trueso I will not hideits time to try anything to be with youall my life I've waitedthis is true"**

**I opened my eyes and set my guitar down. I looked up at Paige to see her crying. "aww Paige don't cry!" I said while scooting closer to her. "was it that bad?" I asked in a whisper.**

**She laughed a little. "no. that was the most beautiful, most wonderful thing any one has ever done for me." she said trying to wipe away her tears. "thank you so much." she pulled me into a hug. I rubbed her back soothingly until her breathing had calmed down. We stayed like this for a little while longer. I looked up and saw that it was 11:30.**

"**pai-" I was cut off by a small vibrating noise on the table. It was pages phone. I opened it and saw that it was a text from her mother.**

**:Paige where are you?! Call me back when you get this!: uh-oh. She sounded a little mad. I didn't want to wake up Paige so I text her mom back for her.**

**:umm…hi Mrs. Michaelchuck. It's Alex. Paige is at my house and she fell asleep. Is it ok if she spends the night?**

**:oh. Hello dear. Yes it's alright. Be sure she comes home around noon. We are going to take her out to eat. Would you like to come?**

**: oh well yes thank you very much Mrs. Michaelchuck. Have a good night.**

**: you too dear. See you both tomorrow. I smiled as I set the phone back on the table. Who new my life could ever be this good. It's all because of you paige. Thank you. I thought silently as I kissed her forehead. She sighed into me a little more and we fell asleep on the couch.**

I smiled again at the memory. _ahh. Good times. _I looked up at paige who was giving me a knowing smile. I smiled back and gave her a quick wink. She laughed. I turned away with a smile.

Translation.

"so are you gonna try out for the contest?"

"what?! And let these poor people miss out on the greatness that is lexi?! I think not!"

"haha. Oh my god lexi. You're so fool of it."

"And don't you forget it!"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a new text from "paigey" :hey you. Are we still on for dinner at my house tonight. Mom is making her specialty.: this is another code we had. But I'll translate in a little. I replied back. :yeah we're on. What's your moms specialty?:

:Italian :

:lol. Good choice:

:come over around 6. K?:

:alright. See ya then. -N:

:see ya! -E: "

Aww but babe! Tonight is our anniversary!" spinner whined. _Haha he was reading the texts! what a noisy ass._

"Oh I'm sorry babe! But my mom has been planning this dinner for the past week! One of her partners are coming and I have to be there. My cousin Natalie is interested in my moms line of work so she's coming. She held up her phone to show that she was talking to "Natalie" just now. _Smooth paige. Smooth. Haha. "No need to ask he's a smooth operator!" _I accidentally hummed out loud. _uh-oh_…_people are staring_…_no more Sade for me…hehe…but it was still funny._

Translation-

Paige- hey are we gonna go out tonight? Use the code because spinner might be reading.

Alex- yeah sure. What do you want?

Paige- hmm… how about Italian?

Alex- Haha. My thoughts exactly.

Paige- pick me up around 6 ok?

Alex- as always my dear! See ya then. -Navy.

Paige- see ya. -Eyeore.

**Alright! My first chapter is done! Now please tell me if I did good or not. Any criticism or advice would be great too! Oh and tell me your favorite love song! Because I will use it in the story. And tell me who you want to sing it and to who. I'll do the rest. Please read and review! I will update depending on the reviews. 5 or more and I will definitely update. But if I don't get any then I just won't update at all. It will take me about a week to update because it does take time to come up with ideas. Although I do have the whole story pretty much mapped out in my head. Yeah ok so r&r!! have a good day!**


	2. I Promise

**ok sorry to all the people who have read this chapter before! i know i had paige and alex get together but i realized that it would ruin the story by doing that so soon. so i changed the ending but the rest of the chapter is still the same. don't hate me! thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The final bell rang. _Yeehehehes! Freedom!! Freedom!! Summer! Summer! Summer! No stop it Lexi! This is not high school musical 2! _I laughed quietly to myself as I got up from my seat and walked out of class. I was on my way to my car when I spotted Paige. She was saying goodbye to hazel and spinner. I smiled at the look on spinners face when Paige walked away without giving him a goodbye kiss. _Haha! That's right. Suffer you useless and complete waste of space!_ I spotted Paige heading for the bus stop and I hurried into my car. _I have a 1968 charger. It's exactly like the one from blade. Jay and I used to watch it all the time when we were little. He gave it to me as a gift before he left the country. I guess he was trying to apologize for everything he did. Well I sure as hell don't remember what he did when I'm behind the wheel of this beauty. God she's better than any girl I know...wait…ok I take that back. She's better than almost any other girl I know. _I spot Paige walking down the block. I slow down the engine and shouted "Hey there sexy! Can I get your number?" she turns and shakes her head with a small smile. I smile when she turns away. "Oh come on baby! Shake what your mama gave ya!" I shouted as I pulled up next to her. She stopped, walked up to my passenger window and leaned in.

"Sorry babe. I don't shake this just for anyone." She gives me one of her superior smirks and I laugh a little.

"But I'm not just anyone baby. I'm special." Paige gave me a non-believing look.

"Oh is that so?" she looks at me with a look that tells her to prove her wrong. I give her a cocky smile and nod my head. "Prove it" she says daringly. I give her a sexy smile.

"Well get in and I'll show you why I'm not like everyone else." She looked like she was considering it. _Please my lines were so crappy that no one, not even if we were just joking, would get in my car._

"Sorry. I don't know you." _What did I tell you!? My inner self lowered its head._ She winked at me before she started walking away. A sly smile made its way to my face as I turned off my car and put the keys in my pocket. _Oh know you don't Michaelchuck! _I opened the door and started to walk behind her.

"But don't you remember? We've met before" I said as I grabbed her hand and turned her towards me.

"We have?" she said with a smile on her face.

"We'll of course! You said so yourself. Once upon a dream." Her smile turned into a laugh.

"Oh god Alex! Please don-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

I started singing. "I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream." She started to walk away but I followed her. "I know you!" I sang as I spun her around and looked her in the eyes with her body pressed close to mine. "The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." We laughed and I continued singing as I pulled her into a slow waltz. "Yet I know it's true! That visions are seldom all they seem!" I spun her around and we continued to waltz toward the car. "But if I know you, I know what you'll do!" I stopped and looked into her eyes. Then ever so slowly I dipped her and very softly began to sing. "You'll love me at once." I brought her back up and sang the last of the song with my true feelings for her in it. "The way you did once…upon a dream." We held each other's gaze but it was soon interrupted by some cat calls across the street. Paige broke our embrace as I l glared at the imbeciles across the street. They stopped laughing and walked away quickly. _Ha. That's right! Cower before me you maggots! Ok no more war movies! _My thoughts were interrupted.

"Ahem!" I hear Paige say. I look at her.

"What?" I look at her confused. She looks at the car door then back to me. _Umm in case you forgot I only speak English! _"You don't know how to open the door?" She scoffs at me then reaches for the door…_Oh! Oh I get it… Well Nunez, don't just stand here! Go open it! _I run towards Paige and grab the door and open it before she can. "Your chariot milady." I say with my best accent.

"You know, I worry about you sometimes Alex." She says before she gets in.

"Hey it may take me a while but I'll get it sooner or later." I say before closing the door. I run to my side and get in.

"Well you do take a while. She may not be waiting around forever for you to get it right, or at all." She says as I start my car. I look at her.

"Well then, when I meet her I'll try my hardest to show her that I'm worth waiting for. I mean you can still tolerate me. I guess that counts for something." She hits my arm. "Haha, Ow! Joking!" I say as she just smiles and looks out the window. About 15 minutes later, I'm parked in front of her house. "Well here we are." I say calmly as she unbuckles and gets out. Before she walks away she leans in the passenger window again.

"See you at 6?" she asks while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiles sweetly and walks away. "Hey Paige!" I yell before she opens her door. She looks at me curiously. "Just a little?" I ask with my puppy eye pout. She laughs and opens the door. Just before she walks in she gives me a wink and shimmies down the door. I smile at her as she takes a bow and walks in. I laugh as I honk the horn twice. _Oh yeah. I got skills_. I drove away from her house with a million dollar smirk.

After another 15 minutes I'm in front of my house. Well it's more like a rat hole because rats live in it. Really big ones too. I walk in the front door. "Where's the money Emily!" oh speak of the rodent! I just ignored them as I walked into my room. _I can't believe my mom still hasn't gotten her act together, or at least dumped that loser. I've had it with this place. With him! With her! I'm tired of always coming last in her mind. I need to get away. I just haven't figured out exactly how I'm going to do that yet. I fall on top of my bed and let out a big sigh. I look to my side and see a picture of me and Paige. I'm dripping wet and smiling into the camera while she's wet and wearing my sweater and kissing my cheek. I laugh as I remember what happened…oh great…another flashback…woopy._

**"Ok girls be careful not to get to close to the lake!" yelled Mrs. Michaelchuck as me and a 15 year old Paige ran off to go play. After about an hour of walking, we stopped to take a break. We sat next to each other and stared out at the lake. The sun was setting.**

**"It's beautiful isn't it?" Said Paige in awe. I looked at her and smiled.**

**"Very." I say seriously looking at her. She looks at me and blushes a little before leaning against me. "Tired?" I ask quietly. She nods her head. "You ok?" I ask just as quietly. She looks up at me.**

"**Mhmm. Why wouldn't I be?" she looks up at me, and for a second I notice how pretty her eyes are.**

**"Well because I know you don't like the water and we are pretty close to it." I say nodding my head towards the water. She looks at the lake then back at me.**

**"Babe I'm fine. Really." She leans back against me.**

**"Are you sure?" I look down at her.**

**"As long as you're with me I'm not scared of anything." She said softly and without looking up. I blush slightly and look away.**

**"Girls! The food is ready!" I look down at her as she looks up at me.**

**"Foods ready!" I state happily. She shoves me a little and I help her up. We start to walk back but Paige slips on some mud and she was falling towards the lake, and Paige hates the water.**

**"Alex!" she yells out in fear while reaching out.**

**"Paige!" I dash toward her with a speed that I thought only existed in comic books. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Unfortunately my super cool speed caused me to pick up a little too much momentum and I fell into the lake. My mind was racing before I even touched the water. **_**I'm gonna drown! I'm gonna freeze to death! I'm fish food! I'm...sitting**_**? I looked around and realized that we were sitting by the shallow area. **_**I rescued her from fricking three feet of water! Oh come on! And this is my favorite shirt! **_**I think to myself as I look up and see Paige laughing. "What are you laughing at!" she burst out into a full giggle fit.**

**"Oh my god Alex! You should see the look on your face!" I glared at her as I stood up.**

**"I'm only like this because of you!" I say sounding harsher than I intended. I immediately regret it when I see her smile fade. "But I know one way you can make it up to me." I say with a smile on my face as I slowly walk towards her.**

**"How?" she looks at me scared.**

**"Give me a hug." I say as I open my arms and motion for her to come closer.**

**She squeals as I chase her around trying to hug her. Finally I corner her. "Oh please Alex it was an accident." She says trying to plead with me.**

**"Yeah I know." I say softly. "But so is this" I say with an evil grin. I hear her scream as I wrap her in a huge bear hug.**

**"Ahhh! Alex!" she screams into my ear but I just laugh. Finally I let her go after about a minute of her struggling. I look down at her and smile. She just glares at me but I lean down and poke her nose with mine and she immediately smiles at me. We make our way over to the food. I grab my sweater and was about to put it on when I see her shiver. I quickly put it around her and she looks up at me. "What about you?" she asks with a worried look. **

**I smile at her. "Oh I'm good. I like the cold." She smiles and takes out her camera. She stretches out her hand and leans into me. I give a half hearted smile.**

**"Hey." She whispers into my ear. "Thanks for being there to catch me when I fall." My smile turns into a full blown disco ball. I didn't notice her lips on my cheek until I saw the camera flash.**

I closed my eyes and let out a comforting sigh. I reached for my phone and looked at the time. **5:31.** _Oh shit! _I try to hurry and stand up but I just end up falling off the bed. "Ow!" _Ow! That hurt! Ahh! Stupid memory lane!_ I continue thinking while I rush over to my closet. _That's _

_it! I am officially blocking of fricken memory lane! That includes tape, body guards, doggy guards, and the sword from the fricken garden of Edan! The whole flippen sha-Bang!! _I toss some clothes on my bed and rush into the bathroom. Then finally after 20 minutes of grooming, I grab my keys and rush out the door. I start up my car and look at the time. **5:56**. _Shit! It takes me at least 15 minutes to get to her house! _I ran my hand through my hair as I thought. _…well, 15 minutes when I follow the law. _I smirked as I put the car into drive and slammed my foot on the pedal while blasting the radio. I pulled an undercover brother all the way to her house. I parked my car and stepped out. A couple of kids on bikes were riding past me. I gave them a smirk while putting on my sunglasses. "It ain't no thang." I said calmly while walking up to the front door. I rang the door bell and Mrs. Michaelchuck answered. "Oh hi Mrs. Michaelchuck." I said politely.

"Hello dear. Please come in." I smiled and walked in. "Paige is still upstairs getting ready" she said while walking into the kitchen. _Hehe. What else. _I thought as I rolled my eyes. "Paige!" Mrs. Michaelchuck called from the kitchen. "Alex is here!"

"Ok I'll be down in a few!" I heard her yell back from her room. I sit on the couch and wait for about 5 minutes before I yell at her. "Come on Paige! Our reservation is for 7!"

"I'm coming! Just give me a another minute!" I could tell she was hurrying by the sound of her voice. But I mean come on! She was supposed to be ready at 6 and it is now, I look at my cell, **6:25.** I finally stand up and shout "Paige how much longer is this gonna ta-" I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked up at the top of stair case. I just stood still as the sight before me left me completely speechless. I stared at Paige in awe. I think she noticed what she had done because she blushed. Finally I came back down to earth. "Wow. You look great." I said as she walked down the stairs. She really did too. She was wearing a cream colored sweater, a jean skirt, and black boots. Her hair fell past her shoulders. She was beautiful. She smiled at me.

"Well you're not too bad yourself." She said looking me up and down. I blushed a little at her comment.

"Well we better get going. Ready?" I ask holding my arm out.

"As I'll ever be." She smiles and takes my arm. She shouts a goodbye to her mom and we drive to the restaurant. About 20 minutes later we walk into the restaurant.

"Hi, and welcome to Maggiano's." said receptionist.

"Hi. Um reservations for Alex Nunez?" she looked down at her sheet and scratched something out.

"Party for 2?"

"Yes."

"Right this way please." They were seated and handed their menus. "I'll be back in a little bit to get you your drinks." She smiled kindly and walked away. I looked around. _Wow. This place is a lot fancier than I had expected. Is that a fountain?_ My thoughts were soon interrupted when Paige spoke up.

"So," she started. I refocused my attention on the master piece before me. "Does it hurt?" she asked looking up from her menu. I looked at her then I touched my lip.

"It stings when I do certain things, but it sure does feel better than it did this morning." I answered truthfully.

"Why did he do it?" I had told Paige about Chad when we were in the 10th grade. I was surprised that she didn't freak and run away. Instead she just led me into her house and nursed my back to health. Well as much as a first aid kit could do anyway.

"Why does he always do it?" I asked rhetorically. "He was pissed and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I answered looking down at my menu. Ooh! Cheese burger!

"Lexi," she said softly. "You need to get out of there. You could get hurt." I look at her. "I mean worse than a busted lip or bruises and a first aid kit can only do so much" _what'd I tell ya._

"I know." I say softly while looking back down at my menu. "I just don't know how." I look back up at her. She gives me a look that could melt your heart.

"Well switching to better topics," she says with a smile. "What about the contest? Are you thinking of entering?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna do it." I say with a grin.

"Really?!"

"Totally! I mean think about it. Going to California, become a famous TV star/singer! That's the kind of adventure this girl wants!"

"Hey you guys ready?" Paige and I looked at each other to conform.

"Yes ma'am!" I smiled.

"Ok and what would you like?" she said looking at me.

"I think I'll have the Roger Rabbit." (A/n. I know that it's a Roy roger but one time I accidently said roger rabbit when I ordered it so I'm just gonna keep it like that in the story)

She smiled and wrote it down. "Ok and for you" she looked at Paige.

"Umm, I'll have a Shirley temple." The waitress wrote it down.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little bit." she left and I was surrounded with an uncomfortable. _That's kind of funny. Usually I never felt awkward or uncomfortable with Paige. _She came back with our drinks and took our order. After about an hour of talking and eating we were about to leave but we got distracted by some big, chubby, Italian man.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to Maggiano's karaoke night!" there was applause so Paige and I joined in. "First up we have, Sam Carrington. Come on up Sam!" A skinny man with glasses got up on stage. He started singing sexy back. _Oh you've got to be kidding me_. My face had a really grotesque look by the time he had finished. I felt bad because at the end no one applauded. _Haha. I could just see the tumbleweed and hear the crickets. Chirp, chirp, chirp_, "Chirp, chirp." _Haha! Crickets. I look around and see that everyone else is looking at me…oops. I guess I said that out loud._

"Oh and I suppose you can do better?" _ugh! This guy's attitude really pisses me off! It is not my fault that he sucked balls. Conceited punk._

"Well as a matter of fact, yes I can." I cross my arms and give him the famous Nunez glare.

"Hah! Well then prove it." He said walking towards me and handing me the microphone. _Wait…what! No that's not what I wanted!_ I look at Paige worried. She smiles encouragingly at me. I look at the microphone like it's going to burn me. She places her hand on my shoulder and gives me another smile. I smile back and take the microphone out of the guy's hand.

Translation

Me: Paige! What do I do!

Paige: go for it! You know you can sing! Show him.

Me: But it's scary!

Paige: come on Lexi. I know you can do it.

Me: alright. I'll do it.

I stand up and look him in the eyes. "Let's do this." The room cheers and I walk up to the stage.

"So what's your name young lady?" I look at the mic then out at the audience.

"Alex." I say simply.

"Well Alex I'll give you a few minutes to choose your song." He pointed to the right of the stage. I walked over to the book. It was huge. I had a song in mind so I skipped all the way to the title page under "U." I picked the song and went back on stage. "Ok Alex, here's the mic. We'll start the music when you're ready. I took a deep breath and looked over to Paige. She was smiling and it gave me the courage to sing. I nodded my head for them to start the music.

I let my body become comfortable with the stage as I swayed to the music. I close my eyes and start singing

"A foreign beauty, so exotic. When she smiled at me she took my breath away. She's reminiscent of a goddess. It's a shame that we could not communicate! How do I say?" I start making my way over to the slim Jim dude.

"How do I say hello, I just wanna talk to you. How do I say you're beautiful, and I can't take my eyes off you? I don't wanna say the wrong thing; I wanna use the right words to impress ya. My baby! How do I say? How do I say." I smirk at the guy and he leaves the restaurant. I slowly make my way down the steps and into the audience.

"The room was filled with, her sweet aroma." I walked over to a girl who was eyeing me and stood her up from her chair. "When she danced her hips moved oh so sensuous." The girl swayed her hips down my body. "She speaks with her body! So hypnotic. In the language that I never will forget!" I let go of the girls hand and walked away trying to make my way over to Paige. I met her eyes but some other girl got in the way and started dancing with me. _I hate women. _

"Spinning round in the crowd till she found me. Then she started moving closer and closer. Does she know that I want her, I want her." _I looked at Paige with the last line, but this girl would not move! Damn it!_ I grabbed the girls hand and spun her around to face me. I caressed her face as I sang "so I caressed her face." I pulled away from her, and walked back towards the stage. "I kissed her lips. In my life I never felt quit like this! I've never had a loss for words one kiss from her has got me speechless!" I looked at Paige who was staring at me intently. I sang the rest of the song staring into her eyes.

"How do I say hello, I just wanna talk to you,

How do I say you're beautiful and I can't take my eyes off you?

I don't want to say the wrong thing,

I wanna use the right words to impress ya,

Mujer Bonita, how do I say, how do I say,

How do I say hello, I really want to talk to you,

How do I say you're beautiful and I can't take my eyes off you?

I don't want to say the wrong thing,

I wanna use the right words to impress ya,

Mon Cherie, how do I say, how do I say

Baby lets engage in a deep conversation,

In the body language we speak won't need any translation,

An odyssey of physical pleasure,

As we explore, together this universal language of love,

Can you tell me how do I put it into words?

How do I say hello, I just wanna talk to you,

How do I say you're beautiful and I can't take my eyes off you?

I don't want to say the wrong thing,

I wanna use the right words to impress ya,

Molto Bella, how do I say, how do I say,

How do I say hello, I just wanna talk to you,

How do I say you're beautiful and I can't take my eyes off you?

I don't want to say the wrong thing,

I wanna use the right words to impress ya,

Mon Cherie, how do I say, how do I say," I don't know how it happened but the next thing I know, everything around me just disappears and the only thing I can see is Paige, and somehow I ended up in the middle of the floor with Paige right in front of me. "How do I say hello. I just wanna talk to you," I grab her hand and put it around my neck. "How do I say you're beautiful and I can't take my eyes off you?" I slowly put my free hand on her hip and start to sway our hips. "I don't wanna say the wrong thing, I wanna use the right words to impress ya." I run my hand down her cheek. "Mujer Bonita, how do I say, how do I say"

Alex: I want you

Paige: Te deseo

Alex: I need you

Paige: Te necesito

Alex: Can I have you

Paige: tienes que ser mio

Alex: what must I do?

Paige: que debe hacer

Alex: what is your name?

Paige: Cual es tu nombre

Alex: so beautiful

Paige: eres tan hermoso

Alex: can I take you

Paige: puedo tenerte

Alex: so precious

Paige: tan precioso

Alex: I love you

Paige: Te amo. The song ended and the audience started cheering, but all I noticed was Paige. My hand was still around her waist and we're both breathing deeply.

"Promise me." I say softly. "Promise me that if I win the contest that you will come with me, and you'll be there for me no matter what." Before she can answer the host comes and congratulates me. I was brought up to the stage and received a 50 certificate to their restaurant. "Thanks." I say dully as I walk back and leave the card on the table to pay for our dinner. "Well I guess we better head back." She nodded and followed me to the car. We got in and I drove her back to her house. I parked out and opened the door for her looking proud of my accomplishment.

"Well there is hope for you yet Nunez." She smiled and walked to her door. I walked with her. She stopped at her door and turned to face me. "I guess this is goodnight." I nodded in agreement.

"I guess so." A few moments pass and we just stare into each other's eyes. "Well, goodnight." I turn to walk back to my car but she stops me.

"wait umm." I look at her as if to say go on. "I promise." She looks up at me. "I promise to be there for you no matter what." I smile and wrap her in a hug.

"Thank you Paige." I whisper in her ear as I pull back. I walk off her front porch and turn back to face her one last time.

"Goodnight." She says softly before walking into the house and closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight." I whisper when she closes the door. I walk back towards my car and get in. _Alright! Time to work on that song! _I think happily to myself as I speed of into the night.

**Ok so what do you guys think? I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes but at least you got your chapter! Well please review! They drive my urge to update. I'll start working on the next chapter soon. Oh but don't always expect my updates to be quick because next week I have to take 4 classes during summer school. So please review and have a happy day! Oh and the songs are once upon a dream from sleeping beauty and how do I say by usher.**


	3. All or Nothing

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was just being lazy. This chapter isn't as long or as good as my others but I promise the other ones will be good! Well anjoy!**

Chapter 3

_Oh my god yes! It is done! Quickly igore! Turn off the switch! Whoa! Sorry. In the midst of making my song I was watching old horror movies. You know the ones that only come on at 2 in the morning. Yes I am up at 2 in the morning. Well actually I never went to bed when I dropped Paige off at her house the other night. And that was 3 days ago! I haven't slept in 3 fricken days! But man my brain was working full blast to get this song out of my head! And it is done! All my sleep deprived work better pay off when it comes down to the competition. _BANG! I turn my head sharply in the direction of the crash. I rush out of my room and into the living just in time to see Chad hit my mom right across the face. She fell on the floor unconscious I'm guessing because she didn't yell out in pain when he kicked her. Anger filled me and I quickly jumped on his back causing him to fall, with me on top of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he yelled as he threw me off. I hit the side of the wall again. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the floor. Unfortunately my head hit the edge of the coffee table, _you know the really pointy part,_ and I landed on my shoulder_._ But I guess Chad had had enough because I heard the front door slam. I'm lying down on the floor trying to clear my vision. I know I can't fall asleep in case I have a concussion. But that is so hard to do when you have had no sleep for three days. But I know I have to keep going. For once in my life I have too much to lose. I'll be damned if I lose it all to get some sleep! So I manage to get on my knees and look up to see my mom standing.

"Are…are you ok?" I ask very drowsily. She doesn't even look at me, but just keeps eyeing the door.

"Do you think he'll come back? It was my fault he left. I shouldn't have insulted him!" she says while crying. _Are you fucking serious! This guy just beat the shit out of you AND your daughter and you want him to come back?! I mean you're not even acknowledging my presence! That's it. I'm so out of here. _I slowly but surely stand up. I try to make my way over to my room without falling. I grab my car keys, but there is just no way I can drive in this condition. I sit on my bed and hear the door slam again. Looks like mom went to go look for Chad. I shake my head in disappointment. I need to get out of here. I grab my phone. I look threw my contacts and find Paiges number. I go against calling her and text her instead. I doubt that she'll be up at this time but I can't talk to anyone else.

: Hey Paige. u up?: I waited for about 2 minutes but she didn't respond. I mean why would she be up at almost 3 in the morning? But I spoke to soon because my phone started vibrating. I looked down and it said **1 New Message from Paigey.**

: Ya hon. What's up?: my eyes widened in surprise. _Wow, she is up this early._

: Umm…can you do me a favor? I need some help:

: Yeah sure. Are you ok?:

: Well I'm still breathing. Can you pick me up in front of my place?:

: Omg did Chad hurt you again?!:

: Yeah. Could you please come over? I'm trying not to fall asleep. I hit my head pretty bad:

: give me 5 minutes:

: But isn't it like a 15 minute drive?:

: When you follow the law it is: I give a small chuckle but immediately regret it when I feel a sharp pain pulse threw my body.

: guess I'm rubbing off on ya huh:

: Yeah. Just a little:

: I'll be waiting in the front:

: be right there: I slide my phone in my pocket. I stand up slowly and walk over to the bathroom. Wow I hadn't thought it was this bad. I had a mark on my neck and there was a pretty big gash on my eyebrow. I wipe away the blood but the gash is too big because the blood just keeps falling. I just grab a wash cloth, and I'm out of the door. I'm about half way down when I get a text from Paige.

: Hey I'm in front. Where are you?:

: I'm slowly but surely making my way down:

: I'm coming up: I sigh knowing I can't argue with her. I try walking down a few more steps, but I'm to dizzy that I lose my grip on the railing and fall forward. I brace myself for the impact, only it never came. I open my eyes to see that Paige is holding me. I smile at her.

"Perfect timing princess." She smiles a little and puts my arm around her neck while holding my waist for support. A couple minute later we're in her car. I'm sitting in the passenger seat trying to keep my eyes open. She looks at me and sees the gash on my eyebrow.

"Oh my god, Alex. You need to go to the hospital." She softly touched my wound. I winced and she pulled back. She just started driving

"I'm sorry." She looks at me confused. "I didn't want you to be involved in this." She smiles at me.

"Don't worry about that. You're my best friend Alex. I wouldn't not do something." I smile as she drives us to the hospital. We go to the emergency room where they have me stitched up. I told them I was jumped in an alley. Paige had called her mom and she came right away. I told Paige not to say anything about Chad to her mom. Reluctantly she agreed. When she arrived she asked where my mom was and I told her that she didn't know what happened. I asked her not to tell her and she fortunately agreed. Mrs. Michaelchuck smiled at me and took full responsibility of being my legal guardian and had me released. The Doctor said I had no concision and I was stitched up fine, but my body was suffering from exhaustion. Mrs. Michaelchuck took me and Paige back to their house.

"Now I will not give you a lecture about being out this early in the morning but I do expect better from you in the future Alex." She said sternly. I looked down in shame.

"Yes ma'am." She spoke again but this time her voice had softened.

"Well we should all get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning dears." I nod and stand up. Paige helps me up the stairs and into her room. I sit on the bed and she sits next to me.

"Do you think you can get changed?" I nod my head and she goes to get me some clothes. "here." She sets the clothes next to me. I try and take off my shirt but my shoulder instantly fills with pain. I let out a small grunt of pain and Paige immediately helps me. "Let me help." She says while reaching for my shirt. I grab her hand to stop her. "Alex come one. I've seen you in your underwear before." She says trying to lighten up the mood. I smile and shake my head.

"No, it's not that." I say softly. "I just don't want you to see what's underneath." She looks at me softly. She lowers herself onto her knees in front of me.

"Alex, you are my friend. It's ok to let me in." she says still not moving her hand from my shirt. I look at her and realize that she's right. I slowly let go of her hand and place it at my side. She smiles and slowly lifts up my shirt. It's only half way up and I hear her gasp. I look away in shame but she continues to lift my shirt until it is completely off. "Alex." She whispers so softly that I almost miss it. "I had no idea." She whispers tracing the bruises all over my body. Her touch immediately gave me the goose bumps. I let out a small sigh when she stops to put another shirt on me. Once it's on we both stand up and I grab my pants. I blush as I feel her unbuttoning my pants.

"Umm. Paige?" she stops her actions and looks up at me. "I think I can do that myself." I say looking away from her.

"Alex you can barely stand up by yourself or even change your shirt." She says in a stern tone.

"But this is just awkward."

"Alex, really. Come on, just suck up your pride and just let me help you." I look at her to protest but she glares at me. I hate it when she glares at me.

"Ok." I say softly. She undoes my pants and slides them down to my feet. I can feel her breath on my legs and man I am not supposed to be thinking of such activities in my condition! I step out of those and into the sweats. I stumble a little when she stands up and I fall forward onto her a little. "Whoa!" she says trying to balance me. "Easy there tiger."

"Sorry." I say drowsily.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." She walks me to one side of her bed and helps me in. she tucks me in and kissed my forehead. I smile and slowly close my eyes. I feel Paige get into bed next to me. She moves my head so that it's resting on her shoulder. I wrap my arm around her waist and I listen to her hum softly so that I fall asleep. She always does this when I've had a bad day and I spend the night. Not to long after, I'm fast asleep, knowing that I'm safe.

_Ooow! Oh my head hurts. _I rub my eyes and stretch out. Then all at once I remember what happened last night, or this morning. I open my eyes and realize that I'm alone. I sit up and look around the room with a very sleepy look on my face. Paige isn't here so I look over at the clock. **10:30**. _Heh. No wonder she's up. _I smile a little and stand up. I walk over to the bathroom and take a quick shower. After about 15 minutes I get out and dry myself off with a towel. I walk over to the sink to brush my teeth. I look over myself in the mirror. _Man I look like shit. I look better than I did yesterday but I still look pretty bad_. _I feel pretty, so pretty. Ahh! No I don't._ I let out a heavy sigh and walk back into room. I go over to the closet and grab the spare clothes I keep at her house. I get dressed and my tummy starts growling. _Yeah yeah, calm down Mufasa. I'm going. _I walk down the stairs and I'm surprised that I can walk so steadily. As soon as I reach the bottom I was hit by the delicious smell of chocolate pancakes. _Mmm. Doughnuts. Haha. I love homer. _I silly smile finds its way to my face. So finally after I finished doing my homer impersonations I make my way over to the kitchen and see Paige, wearing an apron and holding a spatula, yelling profanities at the stove, for doing her finger wrong. I lean against the door frame and let out a soft chuckle. She turns around looking flustered.

"Alex!" a smile appears across her face.

"Hey" I say suavely, while walking to her. She puts her finger in her mouth. "Burn your finger?" I ask while taking her finger out of her mouth and examining it in mine.

"Uh yeah, I wasn't paying attention when I set my hand down on the stove." Her fluster becomes a slight blush as I blow on her finger in attempt to cool it off. I lead her silently to the counter where she keeps her first aid kit. Which I have become very well acquainted with. I open it up and pull out some burn ointment. I slowly rub it on her finger. I can feel her eyes on me the whole time but I keep my cool and concentrate solely on her finger. Then I meet her eyes once I 

place a band-aid on her finger. "Ah!" she says softly as she winces. I kiss her finger and look into her eyes once more.

"There. All better." I say softly. A few moments later she retracts her finger.

"Thanks." She says before going back to her pancakes. I lean against the counter next to her.

"so what's the occasion?" I say gesturing to the pancakes

"I just figured you could use a little bit of a cheer up after last night. Or this morning." She says while stacking the pancakes on a plate.

"You know me so well." I say while eating a chocolate chip. She smacks my hand and I look at her like, what did I do?

"You're going to spoil your appetite." I laugh.

"Ok mother." I say in my squeaky voice.

"Now go and eat your pancakes young lady!" she says shoving a plate of pancakes into my hand. I smile.

"Oh no!" I shout in mock horror. "Not the pancakes!" she laughs and we both go over to the table and eat our fluffy cakes of goodness in peace.

"so." Paige started with a mouth full of pancakes. I look up and see her try to swallow. I have to hold in my laugh because if I didn't, you would see little bits of pancake everywhere. "The contest is tomorrow." I nod my head because my mouth still has pancake shoved in it. "You excited?"

I swallow hard and take a sip of my chocolate milk. "Yeah. I was working on my song just before this happened." I point to my eyebrow. She looks at me with concern.

"Does it hurt?" I look up at her. _Umm yeah it hurts! But I think I should just stay calm right now. Don't want to ruin a good breakfast._

"Not as much. But I'm used to it by now." We finish the rest of our meal in a comfortable silence. "Well, I better get going." I say drying off my plate. "I still need to work on my song." I know that I'm lying, but she doesn't. She nods her head. She knows that she can't stop me from going back. "I'll see ya later Paigey" I yell from the door.

"See ya." I hear from behind me. I walk off towards the park. Yeah I know that I don't need to finish my song, but this is just one of those moments where I just needed to be alone. _God. Life just really sucks. I just hope that I'm good enough to win the contest. I can't mess this up. This could be my chance to get out of here, and if I do win that means that means that Paige would come with me. Hmm…I wonder who else I could invite to come with us…oh well I'll figure that _

_out later. _My thoughts were interrupted when I walked into someone. _I guess it would have been a good idea to look up when you're walking huh? _I stumble back a little and immediately and grasp my shoulder in pain. Then I turn around to chew out whoever the hell wasn't watching where I was going! But I just stared. _I'll be damned._

"Craig?" I ask unbelievingly. He looks up and smiles after he registers who I am.

"Alex?" he walks up and we hug. _Aww, Kodak moment! Ok too much TV. _

"Hey! When did you get here?"

"yesterday." He says calmly.

"So what, are you like back to visit or what?"

"Well actually I'm here on business but I figure I could see my pals while I'm here."

"Oh. Are you recording here or something?"

"Uh no. I'm here to judge some contest. It's the contest for some trip to California." I look at him with wide eyes.

"You're judging the contest?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was going to enter it." He looks at me in surprise.

"No way! Alex Nunez sings?!" he stands there, flabbergasted. I just shrug my shoulders.

"One of my many talents." He gives out a shocked like laugh.

"Well I can't wait to see that." He stares at my face and I see him notice my eyebrow.

"What happened?" I look away but his persistent ass follows me. "Hey, you can tell me." My damn eyes tear up a little and for about the next hour we were sitting on a bench telling each other about our abusive home lives. Looks like we both had it pretty rough. Finally we noticed what time it was. "Oh man I got to go. But it was great seeing you Alex!" he said happily. I smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you in tomorrow then?" I looked at him weirdly.

"You will?" he stood up and fixed his coat.

"Yeah. The contest, remember?" he looked expectantly at me.

"Oh oh yeah! Sorry. Guess I had a brain fart." He laughed and I stood up and hugged him goodbye. "See ya later rock star."

"Only if you become one." We shared one last laugh before he walked away. I decided to take a walk down to the lake. It's almost sunset. _I love the sunset. Usually everything just seems calmer and more peaceful, and it never fails to remind me of Paige. I can't count the number of times we spent watching the sunset. Honestly if it wasn't for her I really doubt that I would be where I am today, or who I am. She made me feel needed. She gave me a propose and said that I was worth something. She was there for me, and she promised that she always would be. I just wish I didn't feel more for her than just friendship. It just makes it so hard to be around her and when I see her with spinner! Ahh! _I picked up a rock and threw as hard as I could into the lake. _I hate emotions. Haha. It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you! But when we are apart I fee- whoa! I think I should stop listening to Paige's iPod. I can't believe that I just inwardly sang that. Guess I'm still sleep deprived. _I smile to myself. After the sun sets, I head on home. Walk cautiously into the house in case mom and Chad are back, but when I open the door I don't see them. Well it's about 7 so I think I'll just go to sleep. I walk to my room and take off my shoes, change my clothes and brush my teeth. Ahh. I let out an inner sigh. I open my eyes and think about tomorrow. Well I guess it's all or nothing. With that in mind, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Ok guys there you go! Now summer school starts on Monday so I'll try to update before then. Oh and also I have another cool idea for a palex story. So I wanna have a vote. Vote for whether you want the first chapter of the palex story or an update for this one. But either way I will do both. Just one is gonna come before the other.**


End file.
